


Цикл

by Gavrusssha



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Scandinavian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Посвящается deirdra





	Цикл

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается deirdra

...Атлант, тот самый, держит на спине небо. Нравится ли он мне? Есть ли мне до него дело? Кто-нибудь видел, с каким выражением на упрямом лице он смотрит себе под ноги? 

Думаю, мир суров, но не злонамерен, и иногда к Атланту приходит девушка, садится у непомерно мускулистых ног и прижимает лицо к коленям. Читает письма от немногих доброжелателей. Доброжелатели пишут: "Чуве! Да подопри его уже бревном каким-нибудь, что ли, и иди, оттянись. Небось, не рухнет."

Может, и не рухнет, не впервые думает Атлант. Даже скорее всего не рухнет. Но небо на плечах требует полной концентрации, и потому Атлант молчит, из года в год, из века в век, из эпохи в эпоху. И напрягает широченные плечи, когда небесный свод протыкает, волоча белый хвост, очередной спутник связи. 

 

Мир саркастичен, но не безразличен. Та же девушка подымается с колен, медленно идет вдоль горизонта, пока не находит Прометея. Достает лепешки и сыр. Прометей ворчлив, болтлив, роняет крошки от лепешек в бороду, жалуется на засилье лысых орлов и пересказывает одни и те же древние анекдоты. Иногда кольцо безнадежно проржавевшей цепи выпадает из паза, и тогда Прометей загоняет его обратно, помогая себе артефактной ахейской матерщиной, с помощью которой еще данайцы сооружали деревянного коня. Прометей начинает подозревать, что поставил не на ту лошадку, и сознание этого бесит просветителя и честолюбца. Девушке скучно. Она отдает Прометею свежие газеты и уходит.

 

Мир несправедлив, но гармоничен. Кренясь под тяжестью почтовой сумки с медной бляхой девушка следует кривизне дорог и новизне впечатлений и содрогается, когда необутые ноги погружаются в снег. Под Иггдрасилем натоптано и мокровато.

\- Сигюн, а Сигюн, что ж тебе дома не сидится?  
Сигюн крестьянским жестом выплескивает яд из деревянной миски, ловко подставляет новую. Локи подымает лицо в завесе грязных волос навеки потерянного цвета.  
\- Ты не любишь меня, я знаю.  
Девушка пожимает обожженными ядом плечами.  
\- Тебя выдали за меня насильно.  
Сегюн кивает и жадно смотрит на изогнутую, как молодой лунный серп, линию близкого горизонта. Из всех, приплывших на стволе ясеня в Асгард, она - самая ненасытная.  
\- Хочешь новостей, муж?  
\- Почему, почему, Сегюн? Почему ты не бросишь меня - нас? 

 

Сумка стала легче, и Сегюн несется, подпрыгивая, стремительная, как сокол. Навстречу - снег, и облака как снег, и дни, как облака, и встречи как дни - невесомые, легкие, цикличные. Потому что, потому что, потому. Милые мои, милые узники. Ждите-ждите. Я уже иду.


End file.
